Suspect
by BigBoss87
Summary: A hard case... A murder... A victim... One suspect: Elliot...


Hey there,

It's been a long time in English. So, here's a new E/O shipper... During the interrogation, Elliot's answers are written "normally" and Olivia's one are written _like this._

**Disclamer: Don't own anything execpt the Two detectives of the IA the victim and the secretary!**

Enjoy!

BigBoss87

* * *

- Morning!

- Hey there!

- How are you?

- Fine. Want a coffee?

- Sure.

She served him a coffee and give him the mug.

- Thanks! Something new about the case?

- Not yet but…

- STABLER!

- Yeah Cap?

- My office! NOW!

- What did you do?

- I'm gonna see. / What's up cap?

- Your vic was kidnapped, raped and murdered!

- WHAT?

- No need to tell you that you're not working on this case anymore!

- Fine.

He left Cragen's office and sat at his desk.

- So?

- Karen is dead!

- What?

- She was kidnapped, raped and murdered.

- Oh my…

- Benson, Fin: CSU are waiting for you!

- We're on.

- You're gonna be okay?

- Don't have the choice. Go!

- Later.

- Yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- So, did you find anything?

- You're not on the case anymore El!

- I know! It's just… I'm gonna become crazy!

- Detective Stabler?

- Yeah.

- You're under arrest for the murder of Karen Stevenson!

- What? What the…

- You have the right to SHUT UP! Come here.

He was handcuffed by a man and followed the two guys. He looked at Olivia and just winked at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Detective, I'm Michaël Walsh, IA!

- What a surprise!

- We're gonna to begin! Name?

- Stabler.

- First name?

- Elliot.

- Profession?

- Detective. 1-6 squad, Special Victims Unit.

- You worked on the Stevenson's case?

- Indeed. Karen Stevenson was the victim of domestic violence. We made our job.

- And now she's dead!

- Is that my fault?

- Tell us. We found your fingerprints at her apartment.

- I took her home after her deposition.

- Where were you last night between 11 pm and 4 am?

- What? So, I'm a suspect?

- Answer the question!

- Out!

- Oh, that's an alibi.

- I was…with… somebody.

- Somebody? Karen?

- NO!

- So who? You should tell us. If no, you're gonna be accused of kidnapping, rape and murder of Karen Stevenson! Just: give us a name!

- A name?

- The name of your « somebody »! So?

- I… I… I want my lawyer!

- Of course! His name?

- ADA Casey Novak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Miss Novak I assume.

- And you're?

- Detective Walsh.

- Hey El, how do you feel?

- So great! Thanks Casey.

- What are the charges?

- Kidnapping, rape and murder of Karen Stevenson!

- Evidence?

- His fingerprints at the vic's apartment.

- That's it? You're kidding right?

- We just want him to give us a name.

- What name?

- The name of the person he past the night with.

- Elliot?

- I… can't!

- WHY?

- Detective Walsh!

- Sorry.

- I want to talk with my client alone.

- Sure.

- Thanks!

- Elliot, talk to me!

- I…

- Why can't you give them the name?

- It's… to… dangerous!

- Dangerous? What do you mean?

- At this precise time, my career is almost dead. I can't do that to her. She doesn't deserve it Casey!

- You're talking about Olivia, right?

- Yeah.

- Okay, I see.

- You understand now why I can't do this!

- Yes! But it's not going to help you.

- I know! But if they learn about Liv and I…

- Since when?

- Seriously, last night! Before, we just went out, a couple of drink, a pizza, some movies. Nothing really serious or suspicious. But last night…

- You talked about your situation?

- A little in the morning.

- Okay! We're gonna find something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Some news?

- Well, they have his fingerprints at the vic's place and he refuses to tell them the name of the only witness who could clean him about the charges.

- Did he tell you that name?

- Yeah and no, I can't tell you!

- Of course. Okay, continue the case. Find something for helping Elliot.

- Okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey was at her office desk.

- What am I suppose to do?

- Look Olivia…

- Why does he do this?

- He… doesn't want to ruin your career!

- WHAT?

- He said that he prefers loose his job. He wants you to keep your.

- I have the right to say my word in that story.

- Yeah but… you need to think about the repercussions.

- I know what I'm doing Casey.

- In that case… you need a lawyer!

She went to an other office.

- Liv?

- I need your help Alex!

- How? I'm your best friend and…

- No, not like that. I need you as my lawyer.

- What? But why?

- I know where was Elliot last night!

- Where?

- In… my bed!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, IA office.

- Hi, my I help you?

- I'm ADA Alexandra Cabot and this is Detective Olivia Benson. We want to talk to detective Walsh about Elliot Stabler.

- A second please.

- You're sure of you?

- I am Alex! I am!

- He's coming in a minute.

- Thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ladies, I'm Detective Walsh!

- ADA Cabot and Detective Benson.

- Benson?

- I'm Stabler partner.

- I see, how can I help you?

- I want to testify.

- About what?

- I know where was Elliot Stabler when Karen Stevenson was murdered.

- Really? And where exactly?

She looked at Alex and took a big breath.

- The truth?

- Yes please!

- Elliot Stabler was at mine.

- At your's? Of course, you want to cover him! I should have guess.

- You don't understand.

- Understand what? You're trying to cover him for the murder he committed!

- He is not a murderer! And he was at mine.

- You have some evidence?

- I give you my word!

- Of course! Look, it's really sweet what you are trying to do for him but…

- We past the night together!

- WHAT? You're serious?

- I told you he was at mine!

- Kelly: call Novak! Tell her that…

- It's not gonna be necessary! She's already there with Stabler.

- Okay, I see. So, let's go ladies!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey there!

- Casey? What are you…

- Look, we don't have that much time okay.

- What are you talking about?

- Hum…Alex and Olivia are on their way to Walsh's office!

- WHAT?

- El…

- I told you that…

- That was her decision Elliot! Only her's.

- I know but…

- Well, well, well. Morning Elliot!

- Walsh!

- Miss Novak! I suppose that you know?

- Yes!

- Are you ready to cooperate?

- One condition.

- And you'll tell the truth?

- Everything you want to know!

- Go on.

- I…want to talk to detective Benson!

- Really? Why am I not that surprised? You've got five minutes!

- No microphone, no spying! Just the two of us during five minutes.

- You got it.

- Yeah!

He left the room with Casey and Olivia arrived. He took her in his arms and breathed.

- Why did you tell them?

- You really thought that I could let you here!

- Liv I…

- We were two that night El! We were together. You're not a murderer.

- I know but… what about your career?.

- El, you're more important than my career! And I know by your actions that it's the same for you.

- You know me too well.

- That's true.

- So, you're sure?

- As sure as I was two nights ago…about us!

- Okay!

- Okay!?

- Yeah, let's do this.

He kissed her forehead and her lips.

- Walsh!

- So?

- I'm ready.

- Good! I'm gonna ask you and detective Stuarts is going to ask detective Benson in the same time. Same questions as mine. Are we clear?

- Yes!

- Your lawyers are going to be there by your side, just in case! Mind if we used the lie detector?

- I've nothing to hide.

- Detective Benson?

- Me neither.

- Perfect! Let's go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Cite your name and affectation.

- Detective Elliot Stabler, 1-6 squad , Special Victims Unit.

- _Detective Olivia Benson, 1-6 squad, Special Victims Unit._

- Link with detective Olivia Benson?

- She's my partner since 9 years now.

- Link with detective Elliot Stabler?

- _He's my partner._

- How long?

- _9 years._

- Tell me about Karen Stevenson's case.

- She was a young woman, victim of domestic violence: her husband.

- _We asked her, him, neighbors. The husband told us the truth._

- What happened after the verdict?

- _Her husband was send to Rikers. She thanked us._

- I drove her home. She thanked me and told me how her life was going to be more easier now!

- What did you do after that?

- _I saw her leaving with detective Stabler. He drove her home. I took my stuff and came at my apartment. It was about 10pm._

- She offered me a drink. I refused and left. On my way back, I stopped by detective Benson's apartment!

- Why?

- We did that sometimes. After an hard case, we talk, drink, watch some movies.

- What time was it?

- _Around 10.45pm._

- Around 10.45pm. I still have a credit card receipt. I did some gasoline on my way.

- Where is it?

- In my car!

- When did detective Stabler leave?

- _At 6 .30am!_

- What happened between 10.45 pm and 6.30 am?

- We talked a lot! About my kids, my life, her life and some others stuff!

- That's it?

- Kind of.

- What did you drink?

- _Water._

- Only water?

- _Coffee for him, tea for me. And water at the beginning!_

- No alcohol?

- Nope.

- So you were sober?

_- Yes I was!_

- Yes I was!

- Detective Benson said you past the night at her.

- That's the truth.

- Where did he sleep?

- _At first, on my couch!_

- At first?

- I… finished the… night in… detective Benson's bed!

- How did it happened?

- _I couldn't sleep! So I went to the kitchen and saw him awake. We began to talk again…_

- We were comfortable on her couch. It was so great to feel so relaxed! And, time after time…

- _We kissed!_

- We kissed!

- Who kissed the other at first?

- _I did._

- Why?

- _Because I was feeling great like that! It was a situation I always wanted to live: talk with a man, in the middle of the night, feeling so great in his arms._

- Did you have a sexual relation together that night?

- Yes we did have!

- _Yes we did have!_

- What next?

- We talked about our situation, about work, us, things which could change if it was going to be serious.

- Do you remember the time?

- _I went to the bathroom at 3.45 and then to the kitchen._

- It was about 4 when Liv…detective Benson went to search some water bottles. I woke up at 5.30. I left her apartment by 6.15, 6.30.

- What after?

- I came at mine, showered, took a quick break fast and left for work.

- _I arrived at 8.15. Detective Stabler arrived at 8.30._

- Well, we're done! Thanks for your cooperation!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- So, what know?

- We're going to talk with Doc Huang, examined their answered and we'll give you our report by the end of the day!

- Thanks.

- Welcome Captain Cragen.

He entered in the room where was Olivia and Alex.

- You're off for 3 days! Tell Elliot!

- Cap…

- Later!

- Great...

- You did what you needed to do!

- Yeah, thanks Alex.

- That's why I'm here: as a lawyer but also as your friend.

- Best friend!

- Sure! You just need to tell you that it was the best for the two of you! Now, go to find him, go home, have three romantic days together and you'll deal with the Cap after that.

- Thanks a lot.

- Later.

- Yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Casey, look…

- You're welcome Elliot.

- Yeah.

- Go to her!

- I…

- It's the best, for the two of you!

- Yeah, you're right.

- Of course I'm! Bye!

- Thanks again!

- I'll send you the bill!

- Not a big deal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Hey there!

- Hey beautiful! How was it?

- Hard!

- Join the club!

- We're off for 3 days and Cap is upset.

- I'm not that surprised. Wanna do something?

- Well, my lawyer told me to, I cite her, _« have three romantic days together and you'll deal with the Cap after that! »_

- That's a GREAT idea.

- Let's go out.

- Where to?

She took his hand and smiled.

- Let's go HOME!

- I like the sound of that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 days later, Cragen's office.

- _Come in!_

- Morning Cap!

- Morning! Take a sit! I had a detail report about your interrogation by Detective Walsh and Stuarts. None of you lied, which is a great point! That means that Elliot, you're clean on the Stevenson's case.

- Thanks.

- Elliot, you said _« We talked about our situation, about work, us, things which could change if it was going to be serious! »_

- Yup.

- Is it?

- What?

- Serious? Between the two of you?

- Hum… well…

- It wasn't…until…

- THAT night!

- That's it!

- I see. So now…

- Yes! / Yes!

- Fine! You know the rules? So you know that it's gonna…

- We know. That's why I'm asking you for some vacation!

- Really?

- Yes! We all know that things are going to change. We need some time to think about it. I also need to completely forget about the Stevenson case!

- Fine. Two weeks?

- Sounds perfect.

- Okay! Olivia, you're free to go. Elliot, I'll see you in two weeks!

- I'll be there.

- Great. Bye.

- Bye Cap!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- So, what are you going to do during two weeks?

- Don't know. I guess I'm gonna improvise day after day. Call me later?

- Promise.

- Be careful!

- Yes Dad!

- Liv, I'm serious. It's serious.

She smiled and kissed him in front the whole office.

- And it's serious for me too El.

- Good! See ya tonight.

- I'll be there. Bye you.

- Bye beautiful!

He kissed her a last time and left the precinct.

- I see that you took my advice.

- Yes we did! Thanks Alex.

- Welcome! So?

- Well, we're taking things slowly but… we're going on!

- Where to?

- Our future.

She sat at her desk. She saw a paper on one of her file. She opened it.

_Thanks for what you did for me, for us! I love you Liv!_

_El..._

She looked up at Alex and had a big smile. Life was going to be great, so great...

* * *

So? what do you thing???


End file.
